1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter which will detect when a current is present on a power line, with such current, if detected, being groundable to produce a fault current condition to cause deadening of the power line by destroying current control means upstream of the device engaging point. The adapter is designed to be used with a compression tool, the tool providing hydraulic power to manipulate the adapter around a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various electrical circuit continuity testers having cable piercing capability have been proposed.
Various embodiments of such testers are disclosed in the following US Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 467,891 New 3,363,171 Seitmann et al 3,662,259 Dapilito 3,768,005 Louks 3,996,511 Baer ______________________________________
Each of these patents discloses a tester which operates by piercing the insulation on a wire to be tested so that electrical contact is made and provides a means for visibly indicating continuity of the wire.
However, as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, none of these patents disclose a hydraulically operated device adapted to be used for the piercing of buried high voltage cables and, if current is detected thereon, may further be used to create a fault condition on the cable to render an upstream component, such as a circuit breaker, to trip, leaving the cable currentless so it can be repaired.